Character Page Layout
This page will demonstrate the basic layout required for character pages. All sections should be placed in this specific order and follow the guidelines below. ''' '''Above everything else, every Character page should start with a brief introduction of the character. Always mention their series, their role in it, and their role in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, as well as a brief synopsis of their history (if it can be applied.) Background The background is basic information about the character. Some parts of it can be deleted (such as "Companies" for non-wrestling-related characters). As, for now, we have problems with infoboxes, we shall stick to this method. Should we resolve the problem with infoboxes, we will change to that. For now, use this: *'Series:' *'Species:' *'Age:' *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Companies:' *'Debut:' *'Status: ' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Twitter: ' Appearance This section describes the look of the character. It usually is used strictly for Original Character or for fictional character whose design differs greatly from the source material. Personality This section describes how the character generally acts. Specific moments can be added, in order to give proof of the character's behaviour. Relationships This section describes the relationships the character has with other characters. It is divided in several subsections: Family Can be applied only if the character has on-screen members of his family he interacts with, or if he ever mentiones them. Allies Those who are aligned with the character (friends, partners, etc.). Enemies Those who are aligned against the character (rivals, enemies, mutual dislikes, etc.) Other These are the characters who fall in neither category. It should be noted that, for some characters, other subsections can be added, if it fits. Abilities and Powers Only if it can be applied (ergo, if the character is active in skits). The character's abilities, possible powers, and such are explained here. This includes signature attacks. History What the character did outside of the ring in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. Usually, it's the events of notable skits, mega skits, or skit series that are reported here. Career What the character did inside the ring in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. What happens at cross-over events hosted by other companies falls under a subsection named after the host company (ex. what happened at Pride and Glory falls under "WWE: Animated), while what happens at independent cross-over shows falls under a subsection named after the show. (ex. What happens on FUSION falls under "FUSION", what happens at the FWAs falls under "Fiction Wrestling Awards".) Personal Life Only if it can be applied. Important facts about the character that don't fall under history or career (such as weddings, studies, properties and such) fall under here. In Wrestling Only if it can be applied. The most important parts about the character as a wrestler. This section is split into the following subsections: Finishers/Finishing moves A character's finishing maneuvers. Signatures/Signature moves A character's signature maneuvers, those that come before the finishers and are easily recognizable. Entrance themes The music a character walks to the ring to. Championships and Accomplishments Only if it can be applied. Everything important that the character did as a wrestler, such as titles and important matches won. Trivia Fun "did-you-know?" facts about the character. Trivia must be strictly related to the article. Category:Page Layouts